The present invention relates to environmental measurement and detection systems.
Present environmental measurement and detection systems are typically fixed systems that are established in accordance with pre-conceived ideas about where environmental problems may be. Environmental conditions at locations of interest can, however, vary. Existing environmental measurement and detection systems lack the capability of adjusting to any changing conditions.
Existing environmental measurement and detection systems require manual reconfiguration to address changing issues. Existing environmental measurement and detection systems also lack the ability to provide measurements of personal exposure to environmental conditions.
New environmental measuring and detecting systems are needed to cope with changing conditions and to provide additional capabilities.